Patch: 29 stycznia 2014
Uwagi patchu Wydarzenie *Dodano wydarzenie New Bloom Festival 2014. Postacie *Dodano Terrorblade. *Dodano Phoenix. Tryby gry *Dodano Random Ability Draft. Powtórki *Dodano Replay Takeover. Aktualizacja rozgrywki 6.80 Generalne *Teraz stracisz jedne złoto co sekundę, jeśli na czas nie wybierzesz postaci. *Nagroda za Roshana została przeskalowana z 105-600 na 150-400. Postacie *Alchemist: **Nocna wizja zmniejszona z 1400 do 800. **Czas trwania Unstable Concoction został zmniejszony z 7 do 5,5. **Unstable Concoction nie staje się silniejsze podczas bycia w powietrzu. *Ancient Apparition: **Odporność na magię Ice Vortex zmniejszony z 10/15/20/25 do 15/20/25/30. **Czas trwania Ice Vortex zwiększony z 12 do 16. *Anti-Mage: **Promień Mana Void z 300 do 450. **Dodano możliwość celowania myszką dla Mana Void. *Axe: **Bazowa regeneracja HP zwiększona z 2 do 3. **Czas trwania Berserker's Call zwiększono z 1.5/2/2.5/3 do 2.0/2.4/2.8/3.2. **Czas oczekiwania Berserker's Call przeskalowany z 10 do 16/14/12/10. *Batrider: **Animacja ataku zwiększona z 0.5 do 0.3. *Beastmaster: **Czas trwania jastrzębia zmniejszono z 60/70/80/80 do 60. **Czas trwania dzika zmniejszono z 70/80/90 do 60. **Przywołanie nowego pupila nie zabija poprzedniego. *Bloodseeker: **Bonus szybkości i obrażenia Thirst zwiększone z 7/14/21/28 do 5/15/25/35. **Bloodbath daje pełną regenerację HP (zamiast połowy) jeśli wroga postać zginie w promieniu 325. *Brewmaster: **Czas oczekiwania Primal Split zmniejszono z 180/160/140 do 140/120/100. *Bristleback: **Bazowe obrażenia zmniejszono o 4 *Broodmother: **Nie może wychodzić poza granice mapy (dotyczy także innych postaci np. Batrider, Spectre, itp.) **Środek rzuconej sieci nie posiada obecnie wizji. **Chodzenie po przeszkodach w sieci jest wyłączone kiedy przeciwnik Cię widzi. (Np. poprzez użycie Dust of Appearance) *Centaur Warrunner: **Czas oczekiwania Stampede zmniejszono z 120/90/60 do 90/75/60. *Clockwerk: **Uderzenia, aby zniszczyć "power cogi" zmniejszone z 3 do 2/2/2/3. *Crystal Maiden: **Bazowa inteligencja zmniejszona o 3 *Dark Seer: **Czas oczekiwania Ion Shell zmniejszony z 10 do 9. *Dazzle: **Czas trwania Weave zwiększony z 20 do 24. *Death Prophet: **Czas oczekiwania Exorcism zwiększony z 100 do 115. **Obszar uciszenia zwiększony z 350 do 425. *Dragon Knight: **Czas oczekiwania Dragon Tail zwiększony z 9 do 12/11/10/9. *Drow Ranger: **Przerobiono umiejętność "Silence": ***Stare: ****Wycisza wszystkie wrogie jednostki w obszarze docelowym. ****Zasięg: 900 ****Promień: 300 ****Czas trwania: 3/4/5/6 ****Czas oczekiwania: 13 ****Mana: 90 ***Nowe: ****Wypuszcza falę, która wycisza oraz nie zmniejsza przerywającego odrzutu. ****Obszar działania: 250 ****Dystans: 900 ****Czas trwania uciszenia: 3/4/5/6 ****Dystans odrzutu: odwrotnie proporcjonalny do zakresu pomiarowego, na najbliższe 350, 0 na 900. ****Czas trwania odrzutu: 0.2 ****Czas oczekiwania: 13 ****Mana: 90 *Earth Spirit: **Czas postawienia nowego Stone Remnant zwiększony z 25 do 35. **Geomagnetic Grip zamiast 2/3/4/5 sekundowego wyciszenia daje 1/1.5/2/2.5 sekundowe ogłuszenie. **Geomagnetic Grip - obrażenia zmienione z 125 do 100/150/200/250. **Boulder Smash - obrażenia zmienione z 100/150/200/250 do 125. **Boulder Smash daje teraz 0.75/1.25/1.75/2.25 sekundowe ogłuszenie, zamiast 3.5/4/4.5/5 sekundowego uciszenia. **Boulder Smash - promień zmiejszony z 225 do 200. **Można niszczyć drzewa poprzez Geomagnetic Grip pchając przyjazną postać. **Użycie na kimś Boulder Smash będzie zablokowane przez Linken's Sphere. **Naprawiono używanie Geomagnetic Grip na odpornych na magie sojusznikach. **Naprawiono Boulder Smash - możliwe do użycia na celach odpornych na magię. *Earthshaker: **Bazowa szybkość ruchu zwiększona z 300 do 310. **Przyrost siły zwiększony z 2.5 do 2.9. *Enchantress: **Bazowy pancerz zmniejszony o 1. *Enigma: **Black Hole - obszar zwiększony z 375 do 400. **Black Hole - odległość inicjowania zwiększona z 250 do 275. *Faceless Void: **Czas oczekiwania Chronosphere zmniejszono z 120/110/100 do 120/100/80. **Posiadasz 1000 szybkości ruchu podczas przebywania w chronosferze. **Timewalk - koszt many zmniejszony ze 120 do 90. *Huskar: **Burning Spear - czas trwania zwiększono z 7 do 8. **Inner Vitality - dodatkowa regeneracja poniżej 40% zwiększona z 15/30/45/60% z głównego atrybutu do 30/45/60/75%. **Inner Vitality - odległość rzucania zwiększona z 450 na 550. *Invoker: **Forge Spirit - pancerz zmniejszony z 2/3/4/5/6/7/8 do 0/1/2/3/4/5/6. **Forge Spirit - odległość ataku zmniejszony z 300->900 do 300->690. **EMP - spalanie many zwiększone 100->400 do 100->550. **EMP - opóźnienie zwiększone z 3.7->2 do 2.6. **Alacrity - koszt many zmniejszony z 75 do 45. **Ghost Walk - szybkość ruchu (własnego) zwiększona z -30/-25/-20/-15/-10/-5/0 do -30/-20/-10/0/10/20/30. *Jakiro: **Ice Path - obrażenia zmienione z 25/50/75/100 do 50. **Liquid Fire - obrazenia na sekundę zwiększone z 10/15/20/25 do 15/20/25/30. **Dual Breath - czas trwania obrażeń i spowolnienia zwiększone z 4 do 5 sekund. **Dual Breath - obrażenia na sekundę zwiększone z 5/10/15/20 to 16/36/56/76. **Dual Breath liczy obrażenia nie co 1 sekundę, a co pół sekundy. **Dual Breath - zmniejszenie szybkości ataku zwiększone z 20 do 30. **Usunięto początkowe obrażenia Dual Breath. (obrażenia łączne zmienione z 90/180/270/360 na 80/180/280/380). *Juggernaut: **Blade Fury - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 30/28/26/24 do 30/27/24/21. *Keeper of the Light: **Mana Leak - długość ogłuszenia zwiększona z 1.3/1.6/1.9/2.2 do 1.5/2/2.5/3. *Legion Commander: **Moment of Courage skutkuje tylko pojedynczym atakiem z kradzieżą zdrowia (zwykły atak nie będzie mógł teraz mieć buffa z kradzieżą zdrowia). **Moment of Courage - ponowna szansa zamiast po 1.2 to po 0.9. *Leshrac: **Lightning Storm - skoki zmniejszone z 4/6/7/8 do 4/5/6/7. **Lightning Storm - obrażenia zmniejszone z 80/145/205/265 do 80/140/200/260. **Lightning Storm - czas oczekiwania zmniejszony z 5.5 do 4. **Lightning Storm - koszt many zmniejszony z 100/115/130/145 do 90/100/110/120. *Lina: **Dragon Slave - początkowy/końcowy obszar działania zwiększony z 275/150 do 275/200. **Fiery Soul - Czas trwania zwiększono z 7 do 9. **Fiery Soul - Bonus szybkości ataku zwiększony z 4/5/6/7% do 5/6/7/8%. *Lion: **Finger of Death ze Aghanim's Scepter będzie posiadać teraz obrażenia obszarowe (200 jednostek od celu, obrażenia nie są skalowane ilością osób (każdy dostanie pełne obrażenia z uwzględnieniem odporności na magie). *Lone Druid: **Umiejętność Entangle Spirit Beara nie jest już modyfikatorem ataku. *Lycan: **Wilki Lykan poziomu 3 mają teraz niewidzialność. **Wilki Lykan poziomu 4 mają teraz pasywną regenerację 15 hp/s. *Magnus: **Bazowa inteligencja zwiększona o 2. *Medusa: **Absorpcja obrażeń przez manę u Medusy zwiększona z 0.75/1.25/1.75/2.25 do 1/1.5/2/2.5. *Meepo: **Divided We Stand dostępne zamiast na poziomy 4/11/18 to na 3/10/17. **Divided We Stand redukuje czas oczekiwania na odrodzenie o 10/20/30%. *Morphling: **Można teraz używać umiejętności/atakować podczas Waveform. *Nature's Prophet: **Wrath of Nature - koszt many zwiększono z 150/200/250 do 175/225/275. *Necrophos: **Death Pulse - atakuje teraz jednostki w "mgle wojny". *Night Stalker: **Crippling Fear's podczas nocy daje nie 40% a 50% szansy na nietrafienie. *Nyx Assassin: **Zasięg rzucania ogłuszenia dopasowuje się do jego długości. *Ogre Magi: **Unrefined Fireblast - koszt many to 60% obecnej many (60% z zera to darmowy UF, zawsze można używać) *Omniknight: **Opóźnienie utraty spowolnienia od pasywa Omniknighta zwiększone z 1 do 2. *Outworld Devourer: **Astral Imprisonment - zasięg rzucania zmniejszony z 550 do 500. *Phantom Assassin: **Blur działa na niewidzialne postaci. **Blur - opóźnienie zmniejszone z 1.5s do 0.75. *Phoenix: **Fire Spirits - spowolnienie szybkości ataku zmniejszona z 150 na 80/100/120/140. **Fire Spirits - można rzucać podczas umiejętności "Icarus Dive". **Fire Spirits - obrażenia na sekundę zmniejszone z 20/40/60/80 na 15/35/55/75. **Icarus Dive jest teraz przerywane podczas ogłuszenia. *Queen of Pain: **Umiejętność ostateczna ze Aghanim's Scepter ma stały czas oczekiwania - 40 sekund, zamiast 100/70/40. *Riki: **Bazowa regeneracja zdrowia zwiększona z 0.75 do 1.5. *Sand King: **Sand Storm - promień zwiększony z 275/325/375/525 do 525. *Shadow Demon: **Shadow Poison - maksymalna ilość użyć zwiększona z 4 do 5. *Shadow Shaman: **Shackles - czas trwania zwiększony z 2.5/3.25/4/4.75 to 2.75/3.5/4.25/5. **Mass Serpent Ward nie mogą zablokować Roshana. *Silencer: **Czas oczekiwania Global Silence zmniejszone z 140 do 130. *Skywrath Mage: **Mystic Flare - obrażenia zwiększone z 600/900/1200 do 600/1000/1400. *Slardar: **Obrażenia z umiejętności "Bash" zwiększone z 40/50/60/70 do 40/60/80/100. *Slark: **Pounce - obrażenia zredukowane z 70/140/210/280 do 60/120/180/240. **Czas oczekiwania Shadow Dance zmniejszony z 65 do 60. *Sniper: **Take Aim - bonus zasięgu ataku zwiększony z 80/160/240/320 do 100/200/300/400. *Spirit Breaker: **Masz wizję na przeciwnika którego potraktujesz umiejętnością ostateczną, co zapobiega jego przerywaniu. *Storm Spirit: **Szybkość ruchu zmniejszona z 295 do 290. *Sven: **Bazowy pancerz zwiększony o 3. **Czas oczekiwania Warcry zmniejszony z 36/30/24/18 do 32/26/20/14. *Terrorblade: **Sunder - czas oczekiwania zmniejszony z 160/110/60 do 120/80/40. **Sunder nie jest blokowany przez Magic Immunity. **Reflection - zasięg rzucania zwiększony z 250 to 275. *Tidehunter: **Kraken Shell do debuffa potrzebuje zamiast 600 obrażeń to 600/550/500/450. **Kraken Shell - blokada obrażeń zwiększona z 9/18/27/36 do 10/20/30/40. *Timbersaw: **Bazowa siła zmniejszona z 25 do 22. *Tinker: **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter: Podwaja zasięg rzucania lasera oraz liczbę rakiet. *Treant Protector: **Overgrowth - obszar zwiększony z 625 do 675. **Nature's Guise - zasięg rzucania zwiększony z 300 do 600. *Troll Warlord: **Fervor - maksymalna liczba combo zmieniona z 2/3/4/5 do 4. **Fervor - szybkość ataku na combo zwiększona z 20 do 16/22/28/34. *Tusk: **Jednostki zaatakowane podczas drogi kuli otrzymują takie same obrażenia i ogłuszenie jak cel. **Usunięto próg 50% zdrowia z Walrus Punch. **Walrus Punch zadaje teraz obrażenia krytyczne razy 3.5. *Undying: **Czas oczekiwania Soul Rip zmniejszono z 25/20/15/10 do 24/18/12/6. *Vengeful Spirit: **Wave of Terror - redukcja pancerza zamiast 2/3/4/5 to o 3/4/5/6. *Venomancer: **Obrażenia bazowe zmniejszone o 5. **Regeneracja bazowa zmniejszona z 0.75 do 0.25. *Visage: **Szybkość ruchu zmniejszona o 5. **Grave Chill - koszt many zwiększono z 70/80/90/100 do 100. **Familiary mają teraz odporność na ogłuszenia oraz 96% odporności na magię. *Warlock: **Upheaval - maksymalny czas trwania zwiększony z 12 do 16. *Windranger: **Focus Fire - koszt many zmniejszony z 200/300/400 do 150. **Focus Fire nie ma teraz animacji rzucającej. *Witch Doctor: **Maledict - promień zwiększony z 150 do 165. **Voodoo Restoration - początkowe zużycie many zmniejszone z 25/50/75/100 do 20/30/40/50. **Paralyzing Casks - mogą się odbijać we mgle wojny. *Wraith King: **Reincarnation - spowolnienie zwiększone z 50 do 75%. **Reincarnation - czas trwania spowolnienia zwiększone z 4 do 5. *Zeus: **Arc Lightning - zasięg rzucenia zwiększony z 700 do 850. Przedmioty *Animal Courier: **Nagroda za kuriera zmniejszona ze 175 do 150 (za latającego nadal 175). *Arcane Boots: **Zwiększono koszt użycia w manie o 35. *Battle Fury: **Obszar cleave zwiększony z 225 do 250. *Blink Dagger: **Brak kosztu w manie. *Bottle: **Można użyć butelkę na sojusznikach, jednak nie można przekazać tak runy. *Diffusal Blade: **Bonusowa zręczność zwiększona z 22/26 do 25/30. *Drums of Endurance: **Liczba użyć zwiększona z 4 do 5. **Koszt przepisu zwiększony z 800 do 875. *Eul's Scepter of Divinity: **Czas oczekiwania zmniejszony z 25 do 23. *Force Staff: **Wolniejsze (o 33% z 0.3 sekundy do 0.4 sekundy) przesuwanie jednostek. *Iron Branch: **Zredukowano koszt z 53 do 50. *Mask of Madness: **Zwiększono kradzież zdrowia z 17 do 20%. *Mjollnir: **Zmieniono typ obszaru przeskakiwania błyskawicy. *Necronomicon: **Nagroda za stworki zwiększona z 100/125/150 do 100/150/200. **Pancerz stworków zredukowano do 4. **Czas oczekiwania na ponowne użycie zwiększono z 80 do 95. *Observer Ward: **Można rozdzielać i dawać pojedyncze wardy. *Radiance: **Zwiększono obrażenia z 60 do 65. *Refresher Orb: **Koszt przepisu zmniejszony z 1875 do 1800. *Ring of Aquila: **Zwiększono zręczność z 6 do 9. *Rod of Atos: **Bonusowe HP zwiększone z 325 do 350. *Sange and Yasha: **Czas trwania spowolnienia zwiększony z 4 do 5. **Spowolnienie zwiększone z 30 do 32%. *Sentry Ward: **Można rozdzielać i dawać pojedyncze wardy. *Shadow Amulet: **Czas opóźnienia niewidzialności zmniejszony z 1.8 do 1.5 sekundy. **Można używać na sojusznikach, Amulet ma 10 sekund oczekiwania. *Shiva's Guard: **Arctic Blast - obszar zwiększony z 719 do 900. **Arctic Blast - szybkość rozchodzenia się zwiększona z 300 do 350. *Smoke of Deceit: **Czas trwania zmniejszony z 40 do 35. *Town Portal Scroll: **Teleportacja opóźnia się teraz o 3/5/6/7/8 zamiast 3/5/5.5/6/6.5. **Zwiększono zasięg teleportacji z 525 do 575 od przyjaznego budynku. *Tranquil Boots: **Szybkość ruchu zwiększona z 85 do 90. **Regeneracja HP zwiększona z 10 do 12. *Veil of Discord: **Dodatkowe punkty statystyk zwiększone z 3 do 6. Sklep Dota 2 *Dodano nowy pakiet: *Dodano nowe kosmetyczne zestawy: *Dodano nowe kosmetyczne przedmioty: *Dodano nowe Skórki interfejsu: *Dodano nowego warda: *Dodano nowe przedmioty turniejowe: *Dodano nowe ekrany ładowania: *Dodano nowe bonusy punktów bojowych: *Dodano nowe prezenty: *Dodano nową skrzynię i klucz: *Dodano nowe przepisy: *Dodano nowe inne przedmioty: Kategoria:Patche